User talk:Melon247
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your edit to the The Pet Finders Club page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at How to edit pages on this wiki. Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 08:14, 3 June 2009 New page Thank you ever so much for your new page! As an admin, it's great to see somebody contributing, as I feel like I am completely on my own a lot of the time! Thanks so much! I would be very interested to know how you found this wiki; I always like to know where new users are coming from. If you have any feedback on how creating a new page could made easier/better please tell me by leaving a message on my talk page. 14:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much for another page! Brilliant! Just a note on both your pages; I am sure that there are more categories that they coud go in, e.g. Category:Pets. All books should also be in age group(s) categories as well, which are 0-3, 3-6, 6-9, 10-12 and 13-16. A full list of all categories currently used on the Wiki can be found at Book Categories. ::I have now managed to get the page title to automatically come up in the inputboxes when you click a red link. Thanks a lot for the suggestion, I don't know why I didn't think of it before... I am very sorry but, no, I'm not really interested in writing stuff on your two wikis. Sorry! 17:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) The only "special" category for images is Category:Fairuse. I am certain that the book cover is not relased under a free licence; images of book covers are used on websites under the "fair use" part of copyright law. I have changed this on the image. Thanks for uploading it! By the way, if you wish to upload more images, what I have been doing so far is uploading images with the whole, correct title of a book, not bothering with "cover" or anything else, e.g. File:Betrayal.jpg is the book cover of Betrayal, etc. 13:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :23 times? Wow, you must seriously like those books... 18:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) NavBox I have created a NavBox (short for Navigational Box) for The Pet Finders Club. It can be found here. I have already included it on the pages that you have already created. To put it on the other pages, simply put and it will come up. The NavBox is there just to help users navigate around easily. 18:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Favicon I created the favicon using a free online generator: http://tools.dynamicdrive.com/favicon/ This lets you put in your image (it has to be on your computer already), and then generates the favicon (changing both size and format) for you. Then all you have to do is donwload it, and upload it to your wiki. Simple! 14:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Holiday I will be on holiday from now until June 27. I am wondering whether you could "look after" this Wiki in my absence, and revert any vandalism that you see? I am happy to do this for you if you ever go away. Thanks, 15:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that. Enjoy having some contributors on your wiki... 08:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for looking after the wiki for me. You did a great job! 08:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! Thank you very much for another contribution. It's such fun for me when others contribute :) Once again, if there's anthing you want to know, please get in touch. By the way, what do you think of the wiki overall? Because it is (basically) me editing this wiki, I haven't really had anybody else's opinions, so I would be very interested in anything that you think could be improved or added. And, by the way, I really like your avatar! Once again, thank you so much for your contributions, and I look eagerly forward to more :) 19:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow, good luck with the publishers... and don't worry about getting sidetracked; I do it as well! Where and what would the colours you talked about be? Personally, I'm reasonably happy with the colour scheme on the wiki at the moment. The green is fairly unique (there aren't many other wikis which use green) and it's not too aargh for the new users. I really hate the dark-skinned wikis, and always breathe a sigh of relief when the screen gets back to a normal white page! I am very proud of making the sidebar green, as it took hours of testing to get the coding right! But please tell me where and what you would suggest, and I'll see what I think. Just so that you know, my current aim is to get to 400 articles, because I then reckon we could apply for another Wikia Spotlight; our previous one was eight months ago now, and then we had 200, so I think that, having doubled our article count, and waited eight months, we should be applicable for one. Thanks, 08:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, while I'm here, it would be good if you would add some reviews of the Pet Finders pages. The main point of this wiki is the reviews, so it's good to have them. And having read the series 23 times, I should think you would be well qualified to review them :) 08:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Right, I've tried experimenting with the code, and have worked out that I could change one code, which would make the following change colour: :::*the top bit (really, the top bit), which has "Wikia Entertainment", your username etc. :::*the background (which you can hardly see) to the sidebar, widgets, community, spotlight etc. :::*the "latest activity" section (but not the are around it) :::*and the bottom bit with the other three spotlights :::I am not keen on a blue, as I don't want too much of a clash with the white and forest green, but some sort of light green might look good. I had a go using #D0F0C0, which looked quite good, but what shade do you suggest? I use Wikipedia's list of colours to get the codes, and compare the shades, by the way. As I say, I think a green would be best, so that we don't have too much clash, but a light green (I think) would look better than the sort of just off-white grey that it is currently. Thanks, 15:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go – all done. I had to upload a new transparent logo, which looks pretty good, so that's okay. Thanks for the suggestion, and I think it looks a lot better than it did before. And I'm glad you concurred with me over the colour – great minds think alike :) If there's anything else you come across needing change, don't hesitate to tell me. 19:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The program I was using (Photoshop Elements) had a tool for making things transparent, but I found that if you did that bit right next to the edge, you made part of the actual image transparent as well – in the end, I left a few little bits of white. But you can hardly notice them, can you? But if you want to try editing it, that's fine. 07:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: logo Thank you very much! I have now uploaded it at File:Wiki.png. Great – it looks much better now. 13:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 400th book If you want the 400th book, you'd better add it today, or else you're in danger of missing out! :) 09:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that. Not you all time favourite books, and yet you've read them 23 times? You must like them quite a lot! :) I won't nominate the Wiki for a spotlight quite yet, as there are a couple of little things I want to do first, but once those are done, I'll nominate it. Thanks, again, for the new page. 16:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right, I will. Some more books (and reviews) added would be very helpful, if you find the time! 18:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) NavBox Hope you don't mind, but I have changed your NavBox to the dark green colour with white text – I think it looks better, plus it fits more with the Wiki's colour scheme. Thanks for the new page! I have added a disambiguation thing to the top of Spy Dog (You may be looking for the series with the same name). Thank you so much, 13:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I have now changed it – thinking about it, I forgot to change it when I figured out how to get links to come up in white, so thanks for pointing that out. 20:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re: I saw the wiki! Well, here's the interesting news: I did not put it there! Indeed, I had no idea about it until you told me. Where and when did you see it? Was it a Wikia-sponsored ad or something? Anyway, thanks for telling me, and I eagerly await your reply. Exciting... 18:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yes, that was us! Sorry about that, I didn't guess that you would have seen the HEAS magazine :) Anyway, I'm glad you saw it. 19:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Administrator invite Hello Melon247, In view of your contributions to the Wiki, and your extremely helpful comments about the Wiki, I would like to invite you to become an administrator here. As an admin elsewhere, I know you already have admin experience, so you won't get over-excited with the new buttons! :) You will also be able to watch out for users editing things during the spotlight-period. And if I go on holiday, you can then delete pages, etc. Thanks for your contributions so far, and I hope you accept! 19:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :No, it won't bother me that you're not as active as I am – after all, the founder should have more enthusiasm than anyone else! I have now changed your user rights: you are an official admin of Children's Books Wiki. Thanks for your help on the Wiki; I know you'll make a great admin! 20:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warrior Cats Actually, I have read the Warriors series – and it's on the Wiki! Technically, the series is called Warriors; at the moment, I have put on five articles in the series (although they're not particularly good), but you could put on lots more, and add reviews of the books that you have read. For me, their content is not too bad. My current guidance age is 11+. Anyway, I think they're fine to go on the Wiki. It's not for "books that Bethel23 and Melon247 think are children's books" but any books that could be read by children. And if we don't like them, we leave a negative review! 08:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the new page! Note that there are two different pages of the Warriors series: Warriors (as in the whole series, all books under the Warriors banner) and ''Warriors'' (original series); because of this, books in the Warriors series should be in two series: Warriors and their six-book series. Thanks for your contributions! 07:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Have you read The Books of Ember? Hello! It's Bethel23 here. I am looking for somebody who has read The City of Ember, The People of Sparks or The Diamond of Darkhold. Have you? If you have, please would you add review(s) of the ones you have read to their pages? This is so it could become Children's Books Wiki's second Featured Article! Thank you for your time, 14:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Featured article Hello, Melon247. I have nominated The City of Ember to become the Wiki's second Featured Article (our only current one is The Chronicles of Narnia). You can find my rather ambitious featured article criteria here. Would you please look through the article? If you support the article's FA status, please add your support here – if you don't support it, leave your comments there as well. Thank you for your time! 20:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Melon247! 09:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I have you now. Melon 247! good thing I found you. Where is the founder of Think-Up-Games Wiki When we need him/her the most? Come back to think up. Please. i'm begging you ,Therider 19:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Melon247, Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 17:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC)